


Our First

by kipli



Series: His Series [3]
Category: Scrubs
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD and Cox finally manage an evening alone. *Originally published July 2007*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First

**Author's Note:**

> **New Notes:** This was originally posted July 2007. Unedited.
> 
>  **Original Notes:** So there's a little more angst and if you squint really hard there's some plot in this fic, but mostly it's just some good old sex. The guys were really, really not happy with me for 'His Long Night' and so I tossed them a mostly fluffy fic. Next one will be a bit more... drama filled.

There's nothing quite like a glass of scotch for breakfast. Or lunch. Whichever. It doesn't really matter. It kicks just as well going down for either occasion.

I fell asleep on the couch last night--or was it this morning--after finally getting the hell out of the hospital. And I haven't moved far since waking up a short time ago.

I take another sip of my drink as I stand staring into my bedroom from the doorway. The curtains are drawn and the whole room has a warm glow to it, a presence. Shadows flicker with the shifting sunlight and clouds outside. The space looks peaceful and calm... inviting...

I can't seem to move.

There's something wrong with me.

I swallow as I stare at the bed. It looks... tainted. Worn. Filthy. My shoulders hunch as I shift my weight. For fuck's sake, there's nothing wrong with your bed, Per. There's nothing wrong with this whole room. Now move, you girl!

But I just take another drink instead.

I hate this room. I hate... me in it. I hate...

I turn and punch the door jam with my fist.

"Shit," I swear under my breath as my knuckles sting. I work the hand open and closed, focusing gladly a moment on the physical pain.

I hate her.

I close my eyes as that thought resonates through my mind. I turn and rest my forehead against the door jam.

I hate this room. I hate what it represents. I hate what it holds. I hate what it holds over me.

I pull back and kick at the half open door, sending it satisfactorily slamming into the wall.

JD is coming over in a number of hours and I will not... I will not put him in this room. I will not immediately fuck this up. Not this time. I will wait for myself to be more creative in my sabotaging.

I glare at the room and all it represents. Then I down the last of my drink.

Fine then, Per. _Do_ something. Fix it.

I turn my head to the open door of my guest room. It's bright in there. Someone must have left the curtains open.

God help me, Gladys, you're already driving me insane.

I set my glass down on the nightstand as I step into my bedroom... my old bedroom... maybe I'll turn this into a gym... or a room for Jack...

On my way to empty out my dresser, I stop and stare down at the bed. Fuck her. I like this comforter. I gather it up in my arms and haul it off down into the guest bedroom. I shake my head and smile as I walk back for my dresser.

There's nothing like moving furniture around in your boxers to start off a day.

* * *

I know that I should get out of this locker room, that I should escape this hospital before I get roped into pulling a double shift, but I can't stop staring at the small scrap of paper in my hands.

The bag of chinese takeout had still been sitting in the fridge when I got in this morning. I'd had half a mind to track Elliot down and chew her out for not letting Perry get away long enough to eat, but in a huff I'd grabbed the bag and it had crumpled in my hands. It was empty. He had found it. I guess it was because I was curious why he'd put the bag back in the fridge, other than knowing I'd come looking for it and might just go growl at Elliot without realizing it was a decoy, but I opened the bag.

I carried the note I found inside around with me for the rest of my shift.

'You could have paged me, Clara. See you tonight.'

If he was really mad at me about using Elliot to tell him where I'd stashed his food--and granted, he had a point but I had been way too tired to think of something that... obvious--but if he were mad at me, he would have left it with just the snark. Actually, it probably would have been a longer rambling rant, something about his preferring it wasn't Elliot to be the first to figure us out, but he'd have been wrong, Carla totally has us figured out.

But regardless, the point is he didn't just tease, he reminded me about tonight, again. As if I could forget it. Which means he was thinking about it. Which means he was thinking about me. Which is the reason why I'm grinning like a fool as I stare at his penmanship for the dozenth time today. 

He really does nice C's. Probably from signing his own name. I wonder what his J's and D's look like...

"JD?"

I blink and look up at Elliot walking over to me from the door. Crap! I jump up onto my feet as I quickly fold up the note and stuff it into my jeans back pocket.

"Elliot, hey, didn't hear you come in." I grab my t-shirt out of my locker and pull it on.

"Yeah, I noticed..." She smiles a bit, looking more embarrassed than me, and plays with her hands a moment. "I, um, I just wanted to catch you before you headed out."

That's odd, since she'd been avoiding me all day, and I think she was off herself a few hours ago. I lean my head forward some as she doesn't immediately go on.

"I, uh, I just--" She cuts herself off as she stares pointedly at my pants. "Are those your 'hot date' jeans?"

"What? No!" I turn in a circle, keeping my front facing her, as she circles around me.

"They are too!" Elliot grabs my arm to keep me still and leans around me to check my backside. "Yes! They're the ones with sparkly sequins on the back pockets!"

"Manly rivets!" I protest. And so what if I got them out of the junior's department... they hug my ass so nicely, who was I to notice which department they came from? "And a little bling on the tush never hurt anybody."

She chuckles at me as she lets my arm go. "Whatever you say, JD." And then she just folds her arms and smiles at me.

What is she smiling about? I squirm a little under her gaze, before I finally look away to grab the last of my stuff out of the locker.

"I left him alone and bit my tongue the rest of the night, for you, JD," I hear her say quietly. "And although he claimed not to know _what_ I was talking about, he did sneak off to find that takeout you brought him." I swallow as I glance back at her. Her look softens. "He seemed... almost happy after that. He didn't even snap at me after Doctor Kelso came over to yell at us early this morning for performing that c-section. It didn't really faze him..." She looks down at her hands again. "So I guess, what I'm trying to say is, thanks."

"For what?"

"For keeping him sane--well, more sane than usual. It was... nice. Especially on nights like last night." She smirks as she leans in to whisper, as if there's anyone else in the locker room to overhear. "And I'm sorry I had to keep interrupting you guys. I didn't mean to. Won't happen again."

I wonder if I'm the same shade as my t-shirt, or if I'm even redder. I'm betting redder. I clear my throat as I squeak, "No worries. And, uh, you're welcome?"

Oh god, I've got to get out of here. Talking to my ex-girlfriend about sneaking some alone time in the on call room with my new boyfriend. That's just... It's a whole total new level of weird for you, JD.

I grab my backpack and turn to race for the exit.

"JD!" Elliot grabs my arm and locks on. Damn it, she has a grip like a vise! I jerk a moment at her hold before turning back to her. She frowns and points a finger at me. "I don't really see it, I don't really understand it, but I can't say I'm really surprised either, and you both seem happy. Just, if he screws with you, if he pulls his high and mighty games, if he messes you up, I _will_ , er, I will get _Carla_ to kick his ass."

I actually laugh a little at the image...

/// _"Whose the bitch now, huh, huh?" Elliot shouts._

_Carla twists Perry's arm further behind his back as she holds him pinned down to the floor. "Don't you _ever_ hurt my Bambi!"_

_Perry cries out in pain as he unsuccessfully attempts to move, getting a swift pitiful kick to his side from Elliot._ ///

At least Carla has nice, soft hands to manhandle him with.

I blink at Elliot as she lets go of me again. I look away, embarrassed, as I say, "Listen, I... Thank you. Really. We've only just, um, started. So I don't know how this will go. But I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk to _anybody_ about this."

She waves a hand at me. "Say no more. My lips are sealed." Then she bounces in front of me. "So, I'm the first to figure it out?"

"Carla knows. So I guess you can talk to her about us, when you're _alone_. But she's not as twisted as you. She doesn't really want to know any of the details."

"Who said I wanted to know all the details?!"

I raise my eyebrows at her.

She stares blankly back at me a long moment, before she squirms and blurts out, "Just, one thing, is he really loud? I would think he'd be a screamer, I mean--"

"Elliot!! I'm _leaving_ now."

"Sorry, sorry! Sure thing. Have fun." I turn around again and sling my backpack on my shoulder. She calls out after me. "Just remember to shake that booty. I've seen him sneaking glances at it."

"Shush!" I call over my shoulder at her, but give my ass a shimmy as I open the door and head out.

An ass man, huh... Hot date jeans don't fail me now!

* * *

You've lost it. You've really lost it, Per.

I scrub a hand over my face before glancing around one more time at my new bedroom. My smaller new bedroom. My smaller new bedroom without it's own bath.

Yup, totally lost it.

Maybe this is all some sort of mid life crisis. It's definitely a crisis of some kind. A crossroads...

I growl slightly at myself. So damned pathetic, big guy. Here's hoping he's worth half this trouble. Hell of a leap you're taking. But why make a bet if you're not going to go all in?

At least everything is rearranged and reorganized. It feels... fresh.

Already in a pair of jeans, I tug on my favorite Redwings jersey and pad barefoot into the living room. I notice the door to my old bedroom sitting cracked open. The jumble of items I will probably chuck into any handy dumpster later, along with bagged articles of Jordan's, loom just inside. I pause a moment. The room looks a mess, everything uprooted and tossed around, as if someone took the room in their hands and shook it violently.

It reminds me of my life. My personal life.

Shambles...

"Such a fucking girl today, Perry, for the love of god!"

I snarl at myself and grab the door, slamming it shut.

It's getting close to eight. I rub at the back of my neck as I walk over to the kitchen and pull out two beers from the fridge, returning to the living room and the pizza sitting on the coffee table. Spared no expense on this dinner date, didn't I? Hell, I think he'd run screaming, or faint from happiness, if I laid out a romantic spread. I'd probably bet on the fainting. With that goofy grin plastered on his face. That might make it easier to have my way with him...

I chuckle softly as I set the beers down beside the pizza. What makes you think we're eating any of this tonight anyway? Not a chance in hell if yesterday was any indication.

Damn did he look good on that bed... staring up at me... wanting me... and he'll look even better on my bed...

I blink as I hear the door. I step smoothly, so not rushing to answer it, and pull open the door to reveal JD standing on the other side, that goofy grin already glued to his face. I sigh at him. "On time for once, eh Newbie?"

"Pshaw, I'm _always_ on time." He bats his eyelashes at me playfully. "Can I come in?"

"You'd better, Lilian." I step back and let him slide past me. My own gaze slides down his backside as he shrugs off his backpack. Damn do I like the tight, thin t-shirts he's been wearing. And oh my god do those jeans cling to his ass. How did he get those on? And what the hell is on the pockets? "Sequins? Janice, were they all out of the pink butterfly patterned ones? How dare they!"

"They're sparkly rivets I tell you!" He huffs over his shoulder at me, but instead of turning around, he bends over to slide his keys into his backpack on the floor, shaking his ass in my direction. "But I guess I was right about you being an ass man..."

I groan as his jeans positively mold around his ass. I step close and cup his cheeks, squeezing around those damn pockets. He gasps and thrusts back against my hands, arching upright again and leaning against my chest, ass rubbing back against the front of my jeans. Shit, does he know how to push my buttons.

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispers. His breath hitches as I slide my hands around him to slip them underneath the front of his shirt along his stomach. Wonderfully smooth skin.

I dip my head to kiss at his neck. He moans softly and rolls his head back against my shoulder, mouth hanging open, as I start to grind slowly against his ass. He fits so nice, pressed up against me.

I nip lightly up his neck, sliding my hands up further along his chest, and he shivers in my arms. I say softly into his ear, voice low and serious, "You sure about this, JD?"

He swallows and turns his head on my shoulder to face me, nose brushing against mine. I can't begin to describe the color of his eyes at this moment. A stormy sea of gray blue alight with... interest in me. His voice is just as serious. "I'm sure about us." Then he starts to grind firmly back against me, rolling those hips. "And I've never waited so long for something in all my life. Something I wasn't even sure I'd ever get." He licks at his own luscious lips. "Don't make me wait too much longer, Perry..."

I whimper at the back of my throat, catching those lips in a deep, searing kiss. How can he always taste this damn good?

When we finally break for air, I pant against his lips, "Newbie, you'll get more than you bargained for _very_ soon." I smirk as I pinch both his nipples just to feel him jerk against me. He gasps and arches his back, eyes still locked with mine. Goddamn is he responsive. I nip at his jaw as I start dragging him against me toward the bedroom. I grunt sharply, "Bed. Now." If only I had a club, I'd drag him off to my cave by his hair.

He anticipates where I'm taking us and pulls against my hold when I move toward the other bedroom. He blinks at me. "But I thought--"

"I did some rearranging." And I'm not putting you in that bed. He blinks at me again, looking confused and a little hurt. I stop as I frown slightly at him. "What?"

He instantly looks contrite, ducking his head from my gaze. "Nothing." Then he adds quietly. "If you don't want me in _your_ bed..."

His emphasis on the 'your' makes my shoulders square, jaw setting. Damn it we're already fighting over that bitch. "Oh hell, Violet, don't give me that line. I decided I wanted a change. And Jack needs his own room here now. And..." I sigh as I'm the one to look away this time. Just say it, Per. "And I'm going to burn that bed, all right?"

There's a moment of silence. I close my eyes. Then the back of JD's hand smooths along my cheek, palm sliding open to cup the side of my face. I look up to see him smiling apologetically at me. "I'm sorry. I like it. I do. A fresh start." He kisses me, soft and sweet, before pulling back, tugging me by the front of my jersey. His smile turns into a smirk. "Lets break the new room in."

God help me, my heart skips at that smirk. I raise my eyebrows at him as he tugs me into the bedroom. "Newbie, you'll be the one broken in two by the end of tonight."

* * *

"Promises, promises." I grin wider as I fling myself back onto the bed, propping myself up on my elbows, as I toss a quick look around the new bedroom before settling my gaze on Perry.

Well, at least it does look like he did move all his things into here. Although most of my blood is currently heading south with the way Perry is looking down at me from the foot of the bed, I make a mental note on how big a step this must have been for him. He removed himself from her space... I need to seriously think on that, what it means... later... much later... oh god, do I like watching him strip.

I chew on my lower lip as he pulls off his shirt, tossing it aside, and climbs onto the bed, straddling me as he leans down to kiss me. "I keep my promises, Miranda."

Heaven. I think I'm in heaven. I pull him down on top of me as I lean back onto the bedspread. He kisses me so exactly, starting off soft and relaxed, but slowly shifting into a deep, full, demanding kiss, biting lightly at my lips to gain entry into my mouth. And that tongue... that tongue is a dangerous weapon... I whimper into the kiss as said tongue teases at my own until I follow it into his mouth. Somehow I'm not surprised he tastes like scotch. I grunt and thread my fingers into his hair as he suckles firmly on my tongue.

More. Oh god, I want more. I want it all. I want it now.

He feels amazing...

Deep breaths. Just take it all in. It took so long to get here, so long, don't try to rush it, not when we have all the time in the world tonight. Finally.

Perry breaks the kiss with a sigh of his own, his hands swiftly pulling my shirt up over my head. I slide my hands out of his hair, down his shoulders, and along his bare chest. His abs clench as I brush lightly at his stomach, earning a grunted "Keep going..." from him. 

I smirk up at him as I run my fingers along the waist of his jeans. "These getting tight? They look _tight_."

He rocks his hips upwards, growling softly down at me. "Not nearly as tight as yours, Princess."

"I knew you'd like a little bling on my tush..." I unbutton the top of his jeans and cup the front of it firmly, rubbing cautiously at his cock underneath.

He moans low in his throat and thrusts against my hand. "JD, a blind woman could appreciate you in those jeans." He leans down to whisper into my ear. "And you're not allowed to wear those out in public again. That ass is mine and mine only."

I shiver at the outright possessive tone to his voice. "Yes, sir." I turn my head and catch his lips in a wet kiss, shifting my hand to slide down the zipper to his jeans. He sighs into the kiss as I slide his jeans and boxers down over his hips and ass, leaving him to kick them off completely.

Damn I don't think I'll ever get my fill of naked, horny Perry. I break the kiss just to get a good look in the low light.

"Scarlet, you _can_ touch it, you know."

I can feel myself blush at him catching me staring. I swallow as I look up at him. "I know, I just... I like the view."

He leans back onto his knees, still straddling my hips, and looks down at me critically. "Just for curiosity's sake, how much of all this is new to you?" I open my mouth but he adds sharply. "The truth, now."

My heart skips uneasily at that firm look. Of course, the sting of his look is slightly diminished by the fact that he's naked and his cock is standing at attention above my hips. I still have to work really _really_ hard to keep from looking away. "Um, daydreams and porno and one really awkward drunken groping of Turk in pre-med that he doesn't seem to remember and was really pathetic and disturbing." Perry tilts his head to the side at me. "Long story. And, uh, zucchinis never last very long in our kitchen... the small ones anyway..." 

He actually chuckles and shakes his head. "Depriving Carla's salads, Newbie?" He leans back down to brush a hand along my red cheek, hovering above my face. "My 'zucchini' isn't small..."

"So I've noticed," I sigh, wetting my lips as I swallow nervously again. Why do I feel so inept and awkward? And yet I've never been so certain of wanting something in my life.

He smiles reassuringly at me, sliding his hand down my neck. "It's good you've been... experimenting. Really. But you've got to work on getting over this timid phase." His hand continues on down along my chest, ghosting along my skin. "I like your touch just as much as you like mine." I return his smile a little shyly, before he adds, "And just so we're even on the background portion of this conversation, my experience isn't much more elaborate, some flings, some one night stands, until I decided I wanted to go for the _perfect_ life, white picket fence not included. You just had to go and get me thinking in... that direction again. The hot gay sex, not the one night stands part."

Wow, an actual honest run down of a piece of his life. I chuckle some at his last words as I grin up at him. "Well, yes, naturally. One could _not_ blame you, I _am_ a sex machine."

He snorts and rolls his eyes some.

Then he sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth, gaze dropping immediately down to my one finger brushing up lightly along the underside of his cock. "Damn tease," he whimpers as I pull my hand away a moment later, watching his hips roll forward some as I pull a few inches away.

I reach for him again, his hips meeting me halfway, and wrap my hand around his cock, just enjoying the feel of it, as I stroke slowly, squeezing a little firmly. I rub the palm of my hand against the head of his cock and he whimpers again as he shudders slightly at the sensation. I stroke him again and again, earning a grunt of pleasure each time I do, before I nonchalantly let go of him and arch forward, flicking my tongue over the head of his cock.

"Oh shit!" he gasps, his hand immediately diving to hold my head where it is, threading into my hair.

I smirk up at him, swiping my tongue over the head again, before I purr up at him, "How's this for not timid?"

"Oooh, Jenna, do you ever tempt me to keep you right where you are... and oh fuck, JD!" I like how I can always get him to say my name when he's _really_ enjoying himself. I grin as I wrap my lips around the head of his cock again, sucking as hard as I dare, as I try and take in more this time. He's actually trembling as he works to keep his hips perfectly still. It's a weird sense of control to feel him so focused and enthralled with what I'm doing.

I bob up and down a few times, getting used to the motion and the feel of his cock in my mouth, but he's quick to tug at my hair lightly. I take the hint and release him after one last swirl of my tongue. He's panting as he pulls me up for a thorough kiss, his hands moving to _finally_ unzip my jeans, tugging at them roughly to get them peeled off me. He sighs against my lips as he breaks the kiss. "Damn but you are a quick study, Newbie. And as much as I'd like to teach you how to suck me off, I really _really_ have firm plans on fucking that ass, and I'm not straying from those plans. Not tonight."

"Sorry to be such a _distraction_ , Perry..." I tease as I smirk, heart skipping at the praise and the desire lacing his voice.

"You're not sorry at all, Melissa." He growls and nips at my jaw as he finally manages to tug my jeans off far enough for me to kick them the rest of the way off. He looks down and notices my boxers. He tilts his head to the left. "Plain red boxers?" He eyes me critically as my smirk widens. "What's on the back?"

Damn! How did he know?!

"Nothing..." I squirm some on the bed. He rolls his eyes and easily grabs a hold of me, flipping me over onto my stomach.

"El Capitan?" he asks from behind me.

"El Capitan!" I proclaim, shaking my ass and the bold yellow lettering on it.

"Good god, I hope that's not your nickname for your ass."

"But it is grande, it is muy bien, it is 'El Capitan'!"

Perry actually laughs and gives my ass a firm smack as I continue to shake it at him. "Oh lord, Newbie. No, not going to happen. Ever." And then he tugs my boxers off, tossing them aside. "Never."

I pout back over my shoulder at him. "You don't think it's muy bien?"

"I don't think it needs a nickname, let alone _that_ nickname." He cups my ass in both hands as he straddles my thighs. "But it is _very_ nice, I'll grant you that."

My heart skips as he leans over me, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the back of my neck, and continues on leisurely down my spine. His hands on my ass squeeze and massage at my cheeks. I'm suddenly fully aware at the power shift, at the loss of any control I had over the situation, what with my head turning to moan into the comforter as he rubs two fingers between my cheeks against my anus. I'm so lost... so fucking hard... Oh shit, and his mouth keeps moving lower, his tongue currently flicking out against the small of my back... I'll give him all the control he wants over me if he just _keeps_ moving lower.

"Relax, Newbie," he grunts as he moves to bite lightly at my left cheek. "This all depends on you _relaxing_."

How am I supposed to relax with him rubbing at my ass? "I know, I know," I whimper, digging my hands into the bedspread. Relax, RELAX!

And then he spreads my cheeks and flicks his wet tongue over my entrance and I shoot two feet up the bed toward the headboard, pulling my ass out of his reach.

"JD!"

"I'm sorry! You surprised me!"

I can hear him growl as he climbs back up to me, leaning over my shoulder to make eye contact with me. "Gloria, you have _got_ to calm down." He watches me a moment, my heart melting some at the intense concern flashing behind his eyes, before he pats at my side. "Roll over."

* * *

JD hesitates only a moment before rolling over onto his back, staring up at me with those big puppy dog eyes. He looks so lost and yet so engrossed in everything I'm doing. Horny as hell and scared to death, yup. Poor kid...

I kiss him softly as I slide a hand down his chest. "You'll be able to see what I'm doing now. Deep breath. Just, trust me some, okay Newbie?"

He nods beneath me and I give his side another pat, grabbing one of the pillows beside his head. 

"Lift your hips. This is going to be a little more awkward but I think it'll help." Just watch me, JD. Calm down. Trust me.

I slide the firm pillow beneath his hips and let him settle as I reach for the lube and condom on the nightstand. I set both down on the bed beside us, not quite ready for either just yet, and glance back down at JD. Oh hell. He's tensed up even more so, staring up at the ceiling now and digging his fingers into the comforter. Fuck.

I settle just below his bent knees and give a soft whistle to get his attention. His gaze finally snaps back to mine. "JD... tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop right now."

"No!!" he immediately protests, jerking upright on the bed. "No no don't stop!"

I have to grin at his shocked look at my mere suggestion of stopping now. I shake my head as I push him gently with a hand against his chest back down onto the bed. "Then stick with me here, Sheela, and don't stare off into space. Watch me, and work on relaxing those clenched, nervous muscles of yours. All right?"

"Yeah... yeah all right... I can do that." And he actually does let a long breath out, relaxing his hold on the bed.

I've got to get him moaning again, I've got to get him begging for me. He's too tense to even start to stretch out.

I've got to distract him with something he already knows he likes.

"But, hmmm, you do seem to be _really_ tense in one _particular_ spot there, Newbie..."

"What--Oh shit!"

I pin his hips down as I slide my tongue up the length of his cock, hips bucking up against my hold. With a flick at the head of his cock, I dip my head again and repeat the long lick. His eyes are wide as he stares down his chest at me, panting as he watches. This time I wrap my lips around the head and just swirl my tongue and suckle on it like a lollipop. His jaw drops open and his hands let go of the bed to cling to the back of my head.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he gasps over and over again. Way to be eloquent there, JD.

I release his cock and simply blow lightly against his wet skin. He shudders beneath me, whimpering pitifully. "P--Perry... more..."

I flick my tongue over the head, wagging my eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He takes another deep breath, meaning to compose himself well enough to reply to me in more than one word gasps, but it also works to relax more of him as well. That a boy... stay focused on me and what I'm doing now... He runs his tongue over his lower lip--god do I love when he does that without even realizing it--and he really wouldn't have had to say anything to get me to return my attention to his cock. He still manages to whisper, "Don't stop, Perry. Please don't stop."

I groan low in my throat as I slide my tongue around the head of his cock before wrapping my lips around him and taking in as much as I dare, slowly pulling back, sucking deeply. He moans and breaks eye contact with me to toss his head back. "Ooooh fuck..."

Releasing one of his hips from my hold, I reach for the bottle of lube as I dive back down his cock a second time. I flick open the top and slick up my fingers. Please stay relaxed, please stay relaxed.

I cup his balls a moment and roll them in my hand, half warning him of where I'm headed, before sliding one slick finger along his skin towards his puckered entrance. I simply press that finger against it and rub as I dive back down again on his cock.

He shudders again but in a very good way, hips rolling upwards in encouragement of my touch.

Oh thank god...

I slowly increase the pressure of my rubbing until my finger starts to slide up into him. He sucks in a sharp breath and tenses a moment as I get it completely in, then he lets another deep breath out and relaxes again. I release his cock to simply lick at the length of it as I slide my finger out and add a second one to my stretching. I work furiously to find his prostate and I'm soon rewarded with an exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

His cock goes rock hard and I quickly reach with my other hand to squeeze firmly at the base of his cock to stem off any climax. "Not yet, JD, definitely not yet..."

He whimpers and lifts his head to meet my gaze again as he starts to rock his hips back against my thrusting fingers. His eyes are that astounding stormy-blue again. Goddamn do I want to replace those fingers with my cock. But he's still too tight. Stretch him faster, Per, oh god stretch him faster.

I add a third finger as soon as I think I can manage it. Oh fuck is he tight. His jaw drops open and his panting hitches.

"Perry," he gasps as I start to thrust a little feverishly into him with all three fingers. "P--Perry... I'm stretched... I'm stretched..." He reaches for me, pulling me down as he props himself up some, and kisses me deeply, demandingly. Then he breaks the kiss to purr against my lips, "Fuck me, Perry. Now."

Oh god he has no idea how sexy he sounds right this moment.

I grunt and reach blindly for the condom with my free hand. "Don't have to tell me that twice, Sugar."

He actually grins up at me as he settles back down onto the bed. I rip open the condom wrapper with my teeth and work on getting myself squared away as I slide my fingers out of him. He whines loudly as I do so and I smirk down at him.

"Deep breaths now, JD. This is still going to burn some..." I take a deep breath of my own, shifting forward to lean over him a little. Does he look absolutely stunning beneath me... flushed cheeks, bruised lips, gorgeous stormy eyes staring up at me... "Lift your legs, wrap them up around my chest. Yes, there, lock your feet together wherever it's comfortable... and remember to breathe, JD."

I wait till his legs settle around my chest, till he takes another deep breath, before I guide my cock into him. His mouth drops open, eyes going wide, as I manage push just the head of my cock into him. My thighs start to tremble as I hold this position, letting him get used to the simple feel of it. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. I don't know if I can go as slow as I need to with him. He's so fucking tight and I'm so fucking hard.

I close my eyes as he finally relaxes some again and I start to sink further into him slowly, agonizingly slowly. Then I jerk to a stop as I hear him suck in a sharp, pained breath. My eyes flash back open and I see him gritting his teeth, staring off to the side.

"JD," I manage to speak, voice low and gruff with the nearly overwhelming need to pound his ass raw. His gaze shifts up to me. "JD, relax. Breathe. I swear... it feels much, much better... soon... just watch me... and how fucking crazy you're driving me..."

His lips twist up into a semi-smile as he relaxes his jaw to take another deep breath. I'm trembling all over now as I start to sink into him again. So tight, so fucking tight.

"That's it... oh fuck, that's it..." I whimper as he stays relaxed, eyes locked on me. Such amazing eyes...

We both suck in deep breaths as I finally sink in completely sheathed. I hang my head a moment, breaking eye contact, as I work on keeping my sanity at this agonizing pace. But damn does he feel good.

I hear JD's voice whisper softly below me, sounding more than a little overwhelmed, "This is... incredible... I didn't know... I don't... Oh god, Perry..."

I lift my head and meet his gaze again, shifting my weight onto one hand and brushing the other down his chest. This is just as incredible from my end, Newbie. "Stay relaxed. Keep breathing."

I slowly pull back and thrust back in to him. Distressingly slow, steady thrusts. I bite at my lower lip to keep the set pace. Just work on finding his prostate again. Just work on stretching him the rest of the way out.

I shift my angle of entry each time until he finally shudders beneath me, legs tightening around my chest, as he gasps, "Oh my god..."

Bingo. I lock into that angle and quicken my thrusts. His eyes widen as he whimpers over and over with each thrust against his prostate. He's quickly panting roughly beneath me and arching up to meet my thrusts.

My control starts to slip as I slide my hands to grip firmly onto his hips, holding him still as I thrust harder and harder into that ass. I can hear myself grunting loudly with each of my thrusts, underscored by the continuous low, gorgeous moaning coming from JD.

"So fucking good," I manage to gasp between grunts.

JD squeezes his legs around me again, gaze flicking to meet mine. "So good... Fuck me... Let go... Fuck me!"

Oh hell...

I simply growl in reply, pinning those hips down against the pillow, as my control shatters. My mouth hangs open as my pace shifts into frantic, frenzied thrusts into him. Faster, harder! Must fuck him harder! I can feel my balls slapping against his ass. So close, oh fucking hell, so close! So tight!

"Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes," I hear JD swearing over and over again.

In the back of my mind, I can hear _myself_ screaming at me. He has to come first! You have to get him off first! Now!

I whimper as I reach for his cock with one hand and simply squeeze firmly.

He comes instantly, shouting my name, as his whole body goes rigid beneath and wrapped around me. His legs clamp around my chest. I groan low in my throat as I pound into that tight, clamped ass, before I shudder as I come.

"Oooooh shit," I gasp, swallowing hard as I gradually slow my thrusting to a stop. "Ooooh yes..."

All I can hear is our ragged panting for breath. I close my eyes as I sink down onto his chest, his legs unlocking from around me. I can hear his heart beats settling down, I can feel his breathing evening out. I work to match his progress with my own. Then his hands slide into my hair, one moving down to cup the back of my neck. I take a deep breath and release it slowly, turning to bury my face against his skin. Damn does he feel good. Smell good. Taste good.

He sighs a little pitifully as I shift further up him, softening cock sliding out of his ass, to kiss at his neck.

Then he leans his head down against mine. His voice is raw and low, "Perry... I... I..."

I bite lightly at his neck. Watch the post-game sweet talk, Newbie. And besides, I'm not sure if I can find my own voice again just yet...

He sighs, either not finding the words he was looking for or taking the hint from my bite, but either way he quiets down again, his hand on the back of my neck rubbing gently.

I hum softly as I continue to kiss at his neck, sliding off him some onto my side.

He whimpers again in protest and moves to roll onto his own side, but then he sucks in a sharp breath and stays put.

Damn I hope I didn't fuck him too raw.

I still can't help chuckling a little as I squeeze his side. I lift my head to whisper into his ear, "Sorry, Princess. Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not if I don't move," he replies, laughing a bit himself. "You _did_ promise to split me in two."

"Hope it wasn't _all_ bad." I raise my head to press a kiss to his forehead. "But don't move. I'll get us some refreshments. And some Aspirin."

He grins wide at me, flashing that goofy grin. " _Definitely_ not all bad."

I catch those lips in another sound kiss. Lord, does he make it hard to want to leave this bed... 

END


End file.
